And One Plastic
by Ibinx Rae
Summary: How could he have forgotten? Was it really that easy to forget? Pairings and warnings inside.
1. And One Plastic

**_Hello all. This is a little drabble I guess. It's not very good, seeing as I'm in a writer's block at the moment_._ I don't have a beta for this either, so please forgive any mistakes you see. Please enjoy. _**

**Pairings: Kaiba/Joey slight Y/Y B/R & T/D**

**Warnings: contains shounen-ai, some bad language, implied content, and a few male on male kisses.**

**Disclaimer: I no own.****  
**

**And One Plastic**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Yesterday had been Valentine's Day, and everyone who had someone did something nice for them. Yami found Yugi's copy of Gone with the Wind and had sat snuggled with him till he fell asleep on the couch. Yugi had then turned off the movie, woken his dark, and led him up stairs for bed. That couple is just so cute sometimes. Bakura took Ryou to Tokyo's best five-star hotel where he then hand-fed him chocolate covered strawberries. Ryou in turn suggested that they not waste the room, which was the pent-house suite, they were checked into. Needless to say they got Bakura's money's worth for the suite. Tristan and Duke went to a fancy restaurant for dinner. When they finished eating, they went home and took it slow for once. Now we're down to the last couple, Kaiba and Joey.

That's right Kaiba and Joey are a couple, although it didn't change their routine much. The two had been going out now for a year. They'd gotten together on this very day the year before. Of course, this little fact had left Joey's mind due to what had happened the day before. Nothing, absolutely nothing. Kaiba hadn't even bothered to call to say they wouldn't be doing anything for Valentine's. This upset and hurt the blonde's feelings. Which would explain why he was currently sitting on his couch hugging his Red Eye's plushie, Kaiba had given it to him for his birthday, while cursing said blue eyed person to every torture in hell he could think of. Someone knocked on the door, startling Joey out of his reprieve.

"One minute!"

Glancing at his wrist watch as he got up, he saw that it was well past 10pm almost 11. He wondered who it was as he opened the door. The blonde came face to face with Kaiba Corp.'s young CEO, Seto Kaiba. Joey glared at the brunette.

"Wha' ya want?"

Kaiba raise a brow at the glare and greeting but shrugged it off. He pushed his way into the apartment and set his briefcase on the coffee table. He then made himself comfortable in Joey's favorite armchair. Joey was livid as he closed the door and stormed over to the CEO.

"I don' remember invitin' you in."

His tone was clipped and spoke volumes for how he felt. Kaiba again raised his brow. Alright, so he'd forgotten it was their anniversary and by the time he did remember all the shops in Domino were closed. He then had to drive a town over and barely made it to a shop that sold what he was looking for. Half-way back his car died, so he pulled out his cell phone to call for a cab only to find that it too was dead. Growling in frustration, Kaiba grabbed his briefcase and started walking back. It had taken the young CEO the same amount of time to walk half-way as it had taken him to drive the full way. Needless to say, he was exhausted. Joey however knew none of this, so he stated to explain.

"Look Pup, I –"

"Save it! I don' want any lame excuses! Can' even remember Valentine's Day."

The last part had been mumbled has Joey plopped down on the couch, but Kaiba heard it and he blinked.

"Valentine's Day?"

The CEO received a glare.

"Yeah, the day of love, it was yesterday."

"I know what and when it is."

"Then why ask?!"

Kaiba sighed, he was really tired.

"I had thought you were mad because I got here so late today."

Now, Joey was confused. He blinked rapidly a few times.

"Today, why would I be mad abou' today?"

"You mean to tell me, that you don't know what today is?"

At the shake of the blonde's head Kaiba put his hand to his face and groaned. After all the trouble he'd gone through, and his puppy didn't even remember. Speaking of his puppy, it seemed he'd sparked some curiosity.

"Seto, what's today?"

Sitting up straight, the CEO reached for his briefcase.

"Well, I don't know Pup…"

He opened the case.

"But I do believe it is…"

Kaiba pulled out a dozen long stem red roses.

"Our anniversary."

He handed the roses to Joey and watched as things clicked in his head. The blonde flushed a red as deep as the roses he held.

"Aw gee, Set, I'm –"

He was interrupted by a kiss.

"Don't worry about it."

"But…"

Joey looked at the roses he held feeling guilty. That's when he noticed. Only eleven of them were real, the twelfth was faux. He turned hurt eyes on his boyfriend.

"Seto?"

"Yes Pup?"

"Why…"

He looked back at the roses. Kaiba followed his gaze. Getting out of the chair he kneeled in front of the blonde and lightly laid his hands on top of those holding the roses. Brown eyes met blue in a silent question. Kaiba answered aloud.

"Joseph, I will love you until all twelve of these roses die."

Joey's eyes misted as he lent forward to give the CEO in front of him a kiss before getting up to look for a vase for the roses. When he found one he filled it with water. All twelve roses were placed in the water. He lightly fingered each in turn as he went back to the living room to find his beau asleep on the couch. He set the vase on the table and snuggles up next to Kaiba who automatically wrapped an arm around him. Joey started to drift to sleep but smiled as he looked at his roses and the meaning behind them, the eleven real and one plastic.

_**FIN**_


	2. Note

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I have been asked to continue this story, which is impossible for me. So instead I'll be writing the predecessor to this. Here's the summary and title:**_

**It Lies Beneath the Underneath**

**-**

**God how Joey hated him. He hated everything about him. More importantly he hated that hate was all he'd be able to get.**


End file.
